dc_fandom_wikiafandomcom-20200213-history
DC Database:Character Template/Documentation
Usage Always Present Fields | RealName = REAL NAME | CurrentAlias = CURRENT ALIAS | First = FIRST APPEARANCE | HistoryText = HISTORY / BIOGRAPHY | Powers = POWERS | Abilities = ABILITIES | Strength = PHYSICAL STRENGTH | Weaknesses = WEAKNESSES | Equipment = EQUIPMENT | Transportation = MEANS OF TRANSPORTATION | Weapons = WEAPONS | Notes = NOTES | Trivia = TRIVIA | Recommended = RECOMMENDED READING | Links = LINKS AND REFERENCES Optional Fields | Image = FILENAME | Distinguish1 = DISAMBIGUATION PAGES, (up to 10) | RealName2 = FOR REAL NAME EXPLANATIONS, REFERENCES, OR CITATIONS | Aliases = ALIASES | Identity = OPTIONS : Secret or Public | AlienRace = OPTIONS : Kryptonian, Bizzaro or see Category:Races for others | Alignment = OPTIONS : Good, Bad, or Neutral | Affiliation = AFFILIATION | Relatives = RELATIVES | Universe = UNIVERSE / REALITY | Universe2 = 2nd UNIVERSE / REALITY (Can also be accomplished by putting both in the 'Universe' field, and separating them by a semi-colon). | BaseOfOperations = BASE OF OPERATIONS | CustomLabel = CUSTOM LABEL | Custom = CUSTOM | Gender = MALE, FEMALE, OTHER | Height = HEIGHT | Height2 = HEIGHT EXPLANATION | Weight = WEIGHT | Weight2 = WEIGHT EXPLANATION | Eyes = EYE COLOUR | Eyes2 = EYE COLOUR EXPLANATION (OR SECONDARY EYE COLOUR) | Hair = HAIR COLOUR | Hair2 = HAIR COLOUR EXPLANATION (OR SECONDARY HAIR COLOUR) | UnusualSkinColour = SKIN COLOR (OTHER THAN NORMAL HUMAN COLORS) | UnusualFeatures = UNUSUAL FEATURES | Citizenship = COUNTRY OF CITIZENSHIP | Citizenship2 = COUNTRY OF CITIZENSHIP (OR CITIZENSHIP EXPLANATION) | MaritalStatus = MARITAL STATUS(ES), SEPARATED BY SEMICOLONS | MaritalStatus2 = EXPLANATION OF MARITAL STATUSES (IF NECESSARY) | Occupation = OCCUPATION | PlaceOfBirth = PLACE OF BIRTH | PlaceOfDeath = PLACE OF DEATH | Creators = MULTIPLE CREATORS (Separate with ;'s) | OriginalPublisher = ORIGINAL PUBLISHER, IF DIFFERENT THAN DC | Last = LAST APPEARANCE | Death = APPEARANCE OF DEATH | Quotation = QUOTATION BY OR ABOUT THIS CHARACTER | Speaker = SPEAKER, IF NOT THIS CHARACTER | QuoteSource = SOURCE OF THE QUOTE | OtherMedia = APPEARANCES IN OTHER MEDIA | CustomSection1 = CUSTOM SECTION HEADER | CustomText1 = CUSTOM SECTION TEXT | CustomSection2 = CUSTOM SECTION HEADER | CustomText2 = CUSTOM SECTION TEXT | Theme = If the Green Lantern Theme is chosen: | Sector = | Partner = If the Green Lantern Theme is chosen: | OathHeader = | Oath = Manual Overrides | Title = DEFAULT : PAGENAME | ImageSize = DEFAULT : 200 | ImageText = DEFAULT : PAGENAME | Gallery = DEFAULT : PAGENAME/GALLERY | HistoryHeader = DEFAULT : History | PowersAbilitiesHeader = DEFAULT : Powers and Ablities | ParaphernaliaHeader = DEFAULT : Paraphernalia | NotesHeader = DEFAULT : Notes | TriviaHeader = DEFAULT : Trivia | OtherMediaHeader = DEFAULT : Appearances in Other Media | SeeAlsoHeader = DEFAULT : See Also | RecommendedHeader = DEFAULT : Recommended Reading | LinksHeader = DEFAULT : Links and References | DC = Typing "none" outputs nothing. Anything else overrides the automation. | Wikipedia = Typing "none" outputs nothing. Anything else overrides the automation. Empty Syntax (Standard Options) Category Magic This template automatically categorizes articles that use it. The following is a list of categories handled: * Always: ** Category:Characters * If Defined: ** Category: } Characters ** Category: } Identity ** Category: } Characters ** Category: } Eyes ** Category: } Hair ** Category: } Skin ** Category: } (see below for a full list) ** Category: } (see below for a full list) ** Category: } (see below for a full list) ** Category: } ** Category: } Characters (Single; Married; Separated; Remarried - separate by semicolons) ** Category: } Characters (two can be put in 'Universe', separated by semicolons) ** Category: } Characters ** Category: } * If Not Defined: ** Category:Image Needed (if } is undefined) ** Category:Copy Edit (if } is undefined) ** Category:Wikify (if } does not contain a '[') * If Doesn't Exist: ** Category:Appearances Page Needed (if /Appearances nonexistent) ** Category:Appearances Category Needed (if /Appearances nonexistent) ** Category:Gallery Page Needed (if /Gallery nonexistent) ** Category:Quotes Page Needed (if /Quotes nonexistent) * Special Cases: ** Category:Bald Characters (if } is Bald) ** Category:No Hair (if } is No Hair;No hair;None) ** Category:Deceased Characters (if } or } is defined) *** Category:Living Characters (if } and } are both undefined) Unusual Features --> } | } |horn}} | Category:Horns }} }}} | fur }} | Category:Fur }} }}} |fang}} | Category:Fangs }} }}} | tail }} | Category:Tail }} }}} |wings }} | Category:Wings }} }}} | claws }} | Category:Claws }} }}} |tattoo}} | Category:Tattoos }} }}} |pincer}} | Category:Pincers }} }}} |scale}} | Category:Scaly Skin }} }}} | one arm }} | Category:One Arm }} }}} |arms}} | Category:Multiple Arms }} }}} |tentacle}} | Category:Tentacles }} }}} | feathers }} | Category:Feathers }} }}} | heads }} | Category:Multiple Heads }} }}} |pointed ear}} | Category:Pointed Ears }} }}} | hooves }} }}} | hoof }} | Category:Hooves }} }}} | rock }} }}} | rock body }} | Category:Rock Body }} }}} | no pupil}} }}} | no visible pupil }} }}} |no visible iris}} | Category:No visible Irises or Pupils }}}} Occupation --> } | }}} |spy}} | Category:Spies }} }}} |god}} | Category:Gods }} }}} |urse}} | Category:Nurses }} }}} |ninja}} | Category:Ninjas }} }}} |pilot}} | Category:Pilots }} }}} |boxer}} | Category:Boxers }} }}} |thief}} | Category:Thieves }} }}} |dancer}} | Category:Dancers }} }}} |pirate}} | Category:Pirates }} }}} |leader}} | Category:Leaders }} }}} |zombie}} | Category:Zombies }} }}} |chemist}} | Category:Chemists }} }}} |student}} | Category:Students }} }}} |teacher}} | Category:Teachers }} }}} |reporter}} | Category:Reporters }} }}} |inventor}} | Category:Inventors }} }}} |criminal}} | Category:Criminals }} }}} |engineer}} | Category:Engineers }} }}} |assassin}} | Category:Assassins }} }}} |crimelord}} | Category:Crimelords }} }}} |vigilante}} | Category:Vigilantes }} }}} |terrorist}} | Category:Terrorists }} }}} |conqueror}} | Category:Conquerors }} }}} |scientist}} | Category:Scientists }} }}} |detective}} | Category:Detectives }} }}} |king}} | Category:Kings (Royalty) }} }}} |mercenary}} | Category:Mercenaries }} }}} |adventurer}} | Category:Adventurers }} }}} |politician}} | Category:Politicians }} }}} |body guard}} | Category:Body Guards }} }}} |queen}} | Category:Queens (Royalty) }} }}} |retired}} | Category:Retired Characters }} }}} |prime minister}} | Category:Prime Ministers }} }}} |government agent}} | Category:Government Agents }} }}} |intelligence agent}} | Category:Intelligence Agents }} }}} |private investigator}} | Category:Private Investigators }} }}} |cop}} }}} |police}} | Category:Police Officers }} }}} |sorcerer}} } |sorceress}} | Category:Sorcerers }} }}} |doctor}} }}} |surgeon}} | Category:Doctors }} }}} |lawyer}} }}} |attorney}} | Category:Lawyers }}}} Note * TODO: Handle: JLA members (dynamic team memberships) Category:Template Documentation